Introducing Me
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: *Rewritten* After Sonic blurts out his horrible feelings towards Amy he tried to keep hidden, she runs away- how will he make it up to her. Only by only the power of a Songfic of an old boyband can save this 'friendly' relationship. Two-shot with bonus ending. SonAmy Fluff, I can't even deny it
1. Part 1: First Meeting And First Fight

**Rewritten and a million times better!**

* * *

**Introducing Me Part 1- First Meeting & Final Fight?**

"Sonic, wait" A certain pink hedgehog cried out while trying catch up to a sort of annoyed blue hedgehog in front of her. She'd had been chasing him all day to try and talk to him and have a deep meaningful conversation that didn't just end in 5 seconds after she had just caught up with him after a worn-out day of chasing him-being in love with the fastest alive was a tough hobby whilst on the other hand he had at this point been totally irritated by her following her around all day. No scratch that he would sometimes rudely think. Following him around ALL THE TIME!

Sonic knew this _outrageous _crush of afact from even the second they had first met on Little Planet.

* * *

Flashback

"OMG" Shouted an 8 year-old Amy Rose dressed in a plain green T- shirt, a orange frilly skirt and on her feet blue and white sneakers with laces. She finally managed to travel all the way to Never Lake and most importantly Little Plant that only orbited above it for only one month per year to her one and true hero Sonic the hedgehog."Finally, today is the day; I will get to meet my Sonic!" She shrieked. She took out her trusty Tarot cards* from her pocket and kissed them. She's always had her Tarot cards with as once she heard they could show the future, she immediately became fascinated with their power of clairvoyance that this time it shown that she would met the love of her life- The fastest thing alive. Though it might seem silly to make one's life decisions with the help of cards, she was determined that this was her destiny that she was definitely not going to miss out on it.

"And if my Tarot cards are right as they always are, he should be..." Amy speaking her thoughts out loud, moving her head left and right, but then motioned her head up to the floating planet her. "Right there" She smiled knowing that she was making progress and that in a matter of minutes she would meet the guy of her dreams.

_Now if I was the cutest blue hedgehog around which way would I be running to_ Amy repeated in her head now on Little Planet itself, walking around in Palmtree Panic still, trying to find Sonic. She sighed. _Maybe he's not here after all or maybe I'm just not looking hard enough._ She was about to give up and go home until she was instantly spin around, making her eyes spin in circles like a cartoon character and by the time she composed herself managed to use her mixed eyesight to see a Blue Blur zooming faster than the speed of sound. And even though she thought her mind was playing tricks, she could swear the blue blur was coming back towards her and speaking in a somehow familiar voice.

"Hey, are you all right" The blur said while holding out his hand to her.

Amy reluctantly took it and rubbed her eyes, so she could finally see properly and to her surprise looked up to notice that the person in front of her was her hero and crush, Sonic The Hedgehog with his trademark smile.

She opened her eyes and mouth wide open in shock and admiration for a few moments while Sonic just waved his hands side to side in her face. _Wow- he's more cuter in person!_

"Uhhh, are you lost or something"

Amy finally got herself together and breathed in, trying to keep her cool, but that couldn't stop her from blurting out or doing anything that would make her seem... weird.

"OH MY GOSH I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER, I CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE BECAUSE MY TAROT CARDS WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND YOU HERE, SO I WOULD BE ABLE TO MEET YOU" She yelled really fast to him, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about it either while giving him a very tight hug, Sonic would later call in his future 'The bear hug of death' now just trying to squirm out of the tight hug, feeling intensely awkward. _She hugs strong for a girl _He thought.

"Who knew fate was real" She said sighing in happiness as her short quills of hair rubbed against his tan chest.

"Oh, I'm Amy Rose by the way"

After that awkward meeting sadly Amy got captured by Metal Sonic, a robot created by Robotnik A.K.A Eggman now, but managed to save and after that become good friends, participarting in tournament with everyone and saving the world together as a team. Amy still to this day trying to make the relationship between her and the blue blur she adored so much in to something more.

* * *

_Man can this girl keep up _Sonic thought to himself, he was actual starting to get tired from her chasing her all day, he had lost her a few times, but then somehow magically she found him again.

_"Sonic"_

_"Sonic"_

_"Sonic"_

Her annoying voice was echoing inside his head covering his ears trying to drown out the sound of her voice, still keeping his will to run even faster, but then his will broke.

He had hypnotically stopped in his tracks, creating skid marks on the grass floor below him just so the hedgehog behind could purposely catch up to her and turned around to say what he had to say for a really long time.

After a couple of seconds Amy managed to finally catch up to him, breathing heavily as she put hands on her knees as she did so, then moved her arms upwards, stretching her arms so then she could finally be face to face with Sonic and then immediately when her hug him tightly like she usually did to him. To her it was tradition to do it every time she saw him.

"Finally, Sonic I got to catch you- I'm today had me really tired, but luckily had a lots of energy" She continued endlessly talking. Sonic not even listening, closing his eyes and soon after his hands starting curling into a fist.

"So I'd be able to find ya so we could-" "SHUT UP" Sonic shouted at the peak of voice, interrupting her and making her confused and slightly angry.

"I just going to-"

"No shut up, you're so annoying" Amy just stared at Sonic breathed seriously, stunned at what he had just said, but didn't speak while Sonic continued his spiteful speech.

"You have been chasing me all day, all I wanted was just peace and quiet by myself or when I'm saving the world and I _don't _get that if you all the time you keep chasing me everywhere ever since we meet" He then started to count on his fingers.

"Trying to fight Gamma, you ran into Twinkle Park"

"Extreme Gear Tournament, you were there"

"In the middle of Aquarium Park, you asked me go on a picnic with you"

"And on the BATTLEFIELD of the EXPLOIDING Egg fleet you chased me" Sonic exaggerated with hand motions

"But But" Amy whispered very quietly to the audacity that even Sonic couldn't hear, trying to keep a straight face. Sonic then went up in Amy's face to really give effect on what he had to next.

"And I will never and I mean _never _be your boyfriend, just leave me alone!" he said and almost felt proud of it until a light bulb went off in his head and realised the consequence of saying such a thing to Amy Rose especially- would he get beat up with her hammer, would she kill him or both knowing what the 12 year-old was surprisingly capable of.

Instead he eyes just filled up tears and her weeping became audible.

"Amy, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it Sonic" And that was the last thing she said till she ran off leaving a depressed and guilty Sonic all alone.

* * *

** Dedicated to you SonAmy fans- I sort of ship it too, but not all the way- In the comics and Sonic X definitely (Season 2 finale people- I cried), but the Games all I can say is Sonic keep running, but Amy still try. **

***Tarot Cards are fortune-telling cards or something like.**

** Please Read & Review- To find out how Sonic and Amy make up**

**I don't own Sonic Series **


	2. Part 2: All Better?

**Rewritten and better than ever!**

* * *

**Introducing Me Part 2-All Better**

"So that's what happened, huh" Tails said dumbfounded at the story Sonic just told him. They were sitting in the living room of Tails' Workshop.

Sonic was slumped in his seat groaning. "What am I going to do? I feel terrible about what I did". _And I bet Amy feels even worse _he thought sadly to himself.

"Well, I don't know what you should do, but what I do know is that Amy won't mad forever, just find a way to make it up to her" Tails advised.

"Any ideas" Sonic asked hopefully.

"You're the one who insulted her, don't ask me" Tails stood up from his seat. "Anyway I have to go work on the Tornado" He walked out the door. "You'll think of something".

Sonic sighed at being alone at his own expense. _This personal space thing isn't as fun as I'd hoped. _He covered his head with his hands. "I've got to do something to make it up to her". He then moved everywhere the room. Something had to give him some ideas.

He looked around just to see the same old same old that wouldn't be any use to him in this situation. TV, Video Games, Soccer ball, but the thing that cached his eye was his old blue coloured guitar on its stand. He never really did play it often, he never had the time too, but he was in fact good at playing it though. He walked over the guitar stand and picked it up. Sonic strummed a random chord and wiggled his fingers. _Still got it _he thought_. _He smiled his first smile in minutes, and then a light bulb flashed in his head. "That's it" He yelled out loud. He grabbed the guitar he was holding and ran out of Tail's workshop back to the forest hoping that Amy was still there.

* * *

Still in the Emerald Forest, Amy, her tears that just now starting to fade away was sitting by herself feeling miserable, and totally angry enough to beat Sonic with her Piko-Piko Hammer! But most of all she felt disappointed not knowing her first and only ever crush since she was 8 years-old and for the last 4 years (**or 18**) didn't like her back and thought of her as just a nuisance. She sighed. _I guess he doesn't like me after all _she thought sadly, sniffled while rubbing her eyes to stop more teardrops from coming out of her eyelids. _Come on, Amy Rose your better than this _Amy though more positively. So she stood up confidently, composed herself and took a deep breath in and out and was about to walked on off home till she heard someone calling for her.

"Amy, wait"

Amy turned around to see the person or to be specific hedgehog that had insulted her earlier. He had was running so fast, he had to skid towards her stopping right in front of her and tried to create an upbeat atmosphere than a less awkward one by doing his, before irresistible to her trademark smile, but still had an urge to smile expect she instead to tried and keep a frown and fuming expression on her face.

"What do you want" She asked angrily.

"It's not about I want it's want you wanted" He sang and took his index finger and tap her nose- he would be lying if he didn't like teasing her a bit, she did look _kind_ of cute when she was angry, but then Amy slapped his hand away, irritated and moved to the side to get passed him, but Sonic held his hands out to stop her in her tracks.

"Please hear me out"

Amy snorted and tried to go around him, but Sonic still blocked her way.

"Let me thro-" She then that noticed Sonic had a strap form his shoulder around to his back and around and then looked behind him to see the blue Guitar.

"What's up with the Guitar" She questioned.

"Are you going to hear me out?"

She hesitated, but still complied. "Fine"

Sonic then spin the strap around so the Guitar was now in front of him, ready to play. "Do you remember when you were 8 and you said you wanted to know everything about me" He reminded playfully with a smirk.

Amy nodded, but still kept a straight face, not knowing where he was going with this.

Sonic started to strum a few notes and to Amy's surprise sing as she opened her jade green eyes widened.

"_I'm, I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to ryhme And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a moustache_"

Amy held in her giggles.

"_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name_"

She motioned her head down so that Sonic couldn't see her face, so she could smile at the compliment, but Sonic could clearly noticed her change in heart and started to sing faster.

"_If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing"  
Introducing me_"

"_Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to  
Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to  
La lalala  
Lalalalalalalala, da_"

Amy started to absentmindedly skip to the beat through the forest and Sonic still playing and singing followed in front.

"_I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use to the word "dude"  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smile_"

Amy now happy enough to be able to cover expression and freely smiled and laughed while Sonic just kept strumming and kept staring at Amy.

"_If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me"  
_  
"_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time_"

Sonic just smirked at that line and Amy covered her mouth with her hand whilst shaking her head.

"_So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me"_

"_Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to_  
_Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to_  
_Doo doodoodoo_"

"Introducing me" He sang and strummed the final note, stopped and breathed deeply. "So are we-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy practically jumping on him into a tight hug and instead of Sonic trying to get out of it- This time to him, it felt... nice and had a urge to somehow reject it, but let just decided to let Amy have her moment and gladly hug back.

"Thank you Sonic" She whispered in his arms.

"You're welcome"

She let loose on her grip on the hug to face him.

"You're not seriously trying to grow a mustache are you?"

* * *

**Properly surprised you with the song I chose. I was listening to this song on YouTube (I mean the Jonas Brothers seriously) and I got this idea in my head and it would not just go away. I hope you enjoyed it! Especially you SonAmy lovers out there- I hope I made the ending fluffy enough for you guys ^_^ **

**I don't own the Sonic Series**


	3. A Sad Alternative

** Chapter rewritten and better than before!**

* * *

**A Sad Alternative Ending  
**

_ My dear Sonikku_

_I'm sorry I can't be the person you want me to be,_

_I'm sorry for forcing you to be the person who I want you to be,_

_I'm sorry I'm not pretty enough,_

_I'm sorry I'm not smart enough,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not fun enough,_

_I'm sorry I'm not good enough,_

_I'm sorry for being crazy,_

_I'm sorry for trying hard,_

_I'm sorry I get in the way,_

_I'm sorry for the things I believe in,_

_I'm sorry if I've been mean to you,_

_But honey, you've done that to me._

_I'm sorry for following you around_

_But I'm not sorry for,_

_Is being with you_

_And being the one in a million, you would at least call 'friend'_

_Anyway I'm sorry,_

_But goodbye forever._

_Amy Rose_

Sonic just sat there on his bed dumb-founded after reading the note in his hands. He felt angry and depressed, but most of all _he_ felt sorry for his actions, but most importantly his words. His selfish, mean words. He felt ashamed of himself as punched his pillow, resting on the head board, trying to hold back his tears with anger. And having his normal 'laid- back' attitude, he never had shed a tear before and only knew how to make the sad happy. Not the other way around. It was heavy, but still a silent tear escaped from his eyes with a hint of guilt. Knowing that it was all his fault he lost one of his bestest and closest friends.

And to her more than that.

_Goodbye Amy Rose_

_If only._

* * *

**Awww this is sad even for me to read and write. **

**Since a lot of people enjoyed this story-I got an idea from my friend known as Chelsea Cullen- Whitlock on Fanfiction (check out her stories too) in English class and she wrote the poem and I asked her if I could use it (with some originality edited in my moi^^) and she said yes to use it as an alternative to the happy ending you all saw before.**

**So thank Chelsea for this.**

**Please Read & Review**


End file.
